


rainy day.

by copper_nv



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Fluff, Just slightly, im not very good at writing nugget so forgivde me father, lily wants to save the earth!, wholesome ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_nv/pseuds/copper_nv
Summary: Lily comforts Nugget.





	rainy day.

"Nugget...? What are you doing?" It was pouring outside. Lily struggled to keep her umbrella still in the harsh beating of the rain, and the strong winds that threatened to blow her away. And here Nugget was, in all his glory. His backpack was covering his head, (which failed, both got soaked) and for some reason, his arm down a sewer drain, the lid floating away in a puddle. She yelped a little when thunder struck, the loud crackle scaring her a little. Nugget seemed unfazed though. (as if he's been doing this for hours, scarily enough)

"Hello, Lily. Nugget has dropped his nugget down into the sewers. Oh here- no. It is trash." He frowned in disappointment, and kept looking for his nugget.

"I- can't you just raid the cafeteria like you did last time?" She had to yell over the incredibly loud rain, and ran to go grab the sewer lid. Can't have the sewers be polluted with stuff like plastic and metal. Poor sewer workers. After a decently short presentation- maybe thirty minutes long at most- by a organization that was determined to save the earth, Lily was incredibly convinced she could save the earth. She pretty much threw everything plastic out (much to her family's horror) and starting using everything.... recyclable, basically. So please save the planet. This was sponsored by Lily. Donate to your local charities, pick up trash from the beach and-

"Nugget could, but ever since Nugget, his friend, and Billy raided the cafeteria three months ago, this school has stopped providing nuggets for Nugget. So Nugget must conserve until Nugget can buy some nuggets at the supermarket with his measly allowance. Perhaps he could ask his friend, but that is selfish." He would feel bad if someone bought him nuggets with their own money, unless it was a birthday present or something along the lines of that. He would graciously accept the offering (it would be too late by then since the local supermarket doesn't accept refunds), but would probably regret it. Lily has stayed up one too many nights on the group chat with her, him, Billy, and the kid, where Nugget just... ranted. 

"I... see. Well, since you won't accept anything from us without feeling bad, how about we just make... homemade nuggets? I'm sure your nugget down there is all... nasty and dirty. We can host a funeral for it, if you want. I'm sure Billy would show up in a suit and cry. Kid, maybe, depends if Billy can convince him." Kid was... unpredictable, to say the least. There was that one time he showed up to second grade wearing Cindy's dress and she started to lose it. Oh, and Applegate's dress, even though they weren't even in the same school anymore.

"...Nugget would like that." He got up, and rinsed his disgusting arm in the rain water. 

"Uh... my house is only a few blocks away, so I don't think anyone will pick us up." Even when it's storming, apparently.

"Not even in this horrible weather?" Nugget joined Lily under the umbrella. She shook her head no. "Unfortunate. Nugget will splash them with this rain water. See if they like it."

She giggled, and a small tint of red covered the boy's cheek. "C'mon, I don't want you catching a cold in this weather. Let's run, okay?" They started to book it back to the house.

"Ugh... I'm home! With a friend!" Lily called out, hanging the wet umbrella on the coat hanger and shedding her blue jacket. "Can you get us some towels? Thanks!"

"Ooh? A boyfriend? Girlfriend if you roll that way?" Her dad called from upstairs, while her mom grabbed a bunch of white towels to dry them off with. 

"God- Daaaad! It's Nugget! Sorry," she apologized to the boy standing next to her. They could hear laughter from upstairs. "BILLY!!! SHUT UP!!!"

The laughter got even louder. "Nugget, you know how you said you'll splash rain water on someone? Yeah, could you do it to Billy? Maybe my Dad? Kid, if he's up there? He copied off my test. Well- we didn't get in trouble for that but like... I'm very mad. And very disappointed. He can do better than that."

"Okay." Nugget went upstairs, and after a few seconds, she heard some very high-pitched screams and cries for mercy. 

She giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> haha idk how to write nugget in character im so sorry. hope you enjoyed tho :) ALSO use ecosia!! its a search engine that uses 80% of profits to plant trees! they r planting 1 million trees in brazil!


End file.
